marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
House of X Vol 1 2
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Pepe Larraz | CoverArtist2 = Marte Gracia | Production1_1 = Tom Muller | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = I don't want to die like this. | Speaker = Moira Kinross | StoryTitle1 = The Uncanny Life of Moira X | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Pepe Larraz | Inker1_1 = Pepe Larraz | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Annalise Bissa | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** * Sentinels * Sentinels * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * (Moira's first life) ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** * (Moira's second life) ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* *** * (Moira's third life) ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** ****** * (Moira's fourth life) ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** *** **** ***** * (Moira's fifth life) ** *** **** ***** *** * (Moira's seventh life) ** *** **** ***** ****** * (Moira's eighth life) ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** *** * (Moira's ninth life) ** *** **** *** * ** *** **** **** ***** ****** ******* **** *** **** *** Items: * * * * * and * * * * * * and * * * * Events: * Avengers vs. X-MenCategory:Avengers vs. X-Men (Event) * War of MCategory:War of M * Apocalypse WarCategory:Human-Machine-Mutant War * | Synopsis1 = When she was 13 years old, Moira fell ill with an unnaturally high fever. Unbeknownst to her or anyone else, this was in fact her mutant power manifesting. Moira would go through life as an ordinary person, marrying, having children, and eventually dying peacefully at the age of 74. It was only now that her mutation made itself known, as Moira was reborn, reliving her life again with all her memories of her previous life intact. In her second life, it became obvious to her parents that Moira was gifted, but she was careful not to reveal her true nature, instead simply playing along and allowing her parents to push her into a life of academia, where she might learn more about her true nature. After watching Charles Xavier, an acquaintance from Oxford, announce to the world on television that he was a mutant, Moira began to believe that she herself was a mutant, and traveled to America to meet with him. While crossing the Atlantic, her plane crashed, and she died. In her third life, Moira re-aligned to focus on genetics and anthropology, and actively sought Xavier out in Oxford. By now however, she had developed a distaste for her abilities, and found Xavier arrogant and off-putting. She dedicated herself to developing a cure for mutations, but before she could use it on others or herself, she was intercepted by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Destiny, the leader of the Brotherhood and a mutant with precognitive powers, warned Moira against ever moving against mutants. She told Moira that she would be keeping an eye on her and would kill her again and again should she ever try to move against mutants. She also warned Moira that she was not immortal, but would live at most 11 lives, depending on her choices. After making her case to Moira, she orders Pyro to burn her to death. In her fourth life, Moira decided to dedicate herself to the mutant cause, and fell in love with Xavier. She co-founded the X-Men with him and together they led them for years, until they and their fellow X-Men were killed by the Sentinels. In her fifth life, Moira took a more aggressive approach, running away from home at the age of 13 to find Xavier. She allowed him to read her mind, revealing the knowledge she had accumulated over her first four lives. Radicalized by the experience, Xavier gathered a legion of mutants and built the city of Faraway as a mutant sanctuary. Once again however, their dream was killed by the Sentinels, who killed Moira during an attack on Faraway. In her seventh life, Moira decided to eradicate the Trask bloodline, hoping that killing anyone related to the inventor of the Sentinels would prevent them from emerging. She learned however that the emergence of the Sentinels is inevitable, and that someone else would simply be the first to create them instead. Moira was killed after discovering a Master Mold. In her eighth life, Moira rejected Xavier, and instead sought out Magneto. After revealing what she knew to him, he conquered the United States of America in the War of M, but he was eventually stopped by a coalition of mutant and non-mutant heroes. Moira died after an attempted prison-break. In her ninth life, Moira turned to Apocalypse. She awoke him early, in the belief that only he could ensure mutantkind's survival. They and their First Horsemen waged a war on humanity and the Sentinels, but eventually, Moira died once again. In her tenth life, Moira once again sought Xavier out at Oxford. She opened her mind to him again, and revealed all she knew. | Solicit = Learn the truth about one of the X-Men’s closest allies…and then begin the fight for the future of mutantkind! Superstar writer Jonathan Hickman (AVENGERS, SECRET WARS, FANTASTIC FOUR) continues reshaping the X-Men’s world with Marvel Young Gun artist Pepe Larraz (EXTERMINATION, AVENGERS)! | Notes = * The graphic design and data pages in this issue were done by designer Tom Muller. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included